Moonlight
by Hannio
Summary: One shot Fluff - Donatello needs to find Raphael and his search brings him to the surface where he sees a new side to Raphael that he wasn't expecting - Not slash


Moonlight

By

Hannio

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of fiction belong to me in any shape or form, I also don't own the books mentioned I am merely borrowing them for the sake of the story_

**Author Note – **_Just a short bit of brotherly fluff featuring Donnie and Raph. Hope you enjoy_

"Have you seen Raph?" Donatello asked, breaking the silence in the living room as he strode into it from his lab. A questioning look on his face as his eyes scanned the room searching for Raphael. Michelangelo glanced up from the comic book he had been engrossed in, looking around his with a frown of surprise.

"Weird" he proclaimed loudly "He was just here a moment ago" he pointed at the chair which had the clear look of being recently occupied. "Maybe he's gone toilet or something" Michelangelo said with a shrug, turning his attention back to his comic with an eager look, Donatello and Raphael already forgotten from his mind.

Donatello breathed out noisily and perched on the armchair of the chair moving a book out of the way, planning to wait. He glanced quickly at the book title.

"Let the right one in" he muttered to himself, he glanced quickly towards the toilet before flipping the book over and reading the back of it, an interested look spreading across his face. "This actually looks pretty good" he commented out loud, his eyes flickering to Michelangelo who was ignoring him. "Do you know who this belongs to Mikey?" he asked, raising his voice, directing his question at Michelangelo. The youngest always seen to know what was going on in Raphael's life and vice versa.

"What?" Michelangelo said, a flash of annoyance crossing his face as he looked up at Donatello clearly finding it difficult to drag his attention away from his own reading material.

"This" Donatello answered, holding the book up and giving it a slight wave. "Who does this book belong to?" Michelangelo glanced at it, his eyes moving side to side as he read the title. He rolled his eyes as he lent forward snagging his glass of orange juice from the table in front of him.

"Well it clearly belongs to Raph" he said slowly, as if the answer was extremely obvious. He took a quick sip of his drink before speaking again, clearly taking pity on Donatello's surprised expression. "Raph get's April to buy him a selection of books at the beginning of each month for him to read. I don't think he trust Casey to get them for him somehow. Not that that's surprising, Case would probably bring back a massive selection of porn or something." Michelangelo sniggered out loud to himself at the thought before shaking his head. "There's this book Raph has called Anything, its all about Zombies, he's already said I can borrow it when he's finished reading it" Michelangelo flashed him a large grin.

Donatello sighed as he shook his head. Michelangelo had an unhealthy obsession with the horror genre especially when Zombies were concerned, he would have to have a word with Raphael about encouraging it.

"When does he read them exactly, I don't think I've seen him read before." Donatello said glancing again at the book.

"He reads for like 2 hours every afternoon, you're normally in your lab and Leo is normally out or in his room or the dojo doing Leo stuff. Hence why neither of you see him do it thought he doesn't hide it or anything like that." he flashed Donatello another smile before turning his eyes back to the comic book, his interest in the conversation waning.

"I'm going to go and see if I can find him Mike, he's clearly not in the toilet or he would have been out by now." Donatello stood and dropped the book back on the chair. Michelangelo nodded and spoke in a distracted voice.

"You do that" he remarked. "If he isn't in the lair then you should try the rooftops he did mention earlier that there was going to be a full moon tonight or something, I wasn't really listening." Donatello nodded his head and began walking across the room towards the entrance of their home. "Tell Leo where I've gone in case he asks" he called back over his shoulder before slipping out of the door, not waiting for a reply.

He made his way through the endless tunnels with a thoughtful, almost intent look on his face. There was only one place we knew of that Raphael would go to, to see a full moon in all its glory and he was pretty sure that was where he would find his brother. He came to a stop below a manhole and glanced up, before grabbing the cool metal railing in his hand and climbing up.

He pushed the cover open and hesitated for a moment, allowing his eyes to roam around the surrounding area looking for any possible threats to him. The last thing he wanted was to get to the surface and he spotted because he had been too intent on finding Raphael. He cringed as he pictured to lecture that Leonardo would give him.

Once he was sure the coast was clear he pushed the cover fully off and slipped out of the hole, pushing the cover back so the area looked undisturbed to any passing eye. He stepped back into the thick shadow and waited before twirling and grabbing the fire escape ladder, quickly climbing it in one smooth, fluid movement.

He flipped over the top and glanced around him warily, a look that was replaced by a warm smile as his eyes landed on Raphael.

The younger turtle was standing close to the edge of the building, his head tilted back so his face was facing the sky. Donatello couldn't see his expression but his body language seemed peaceful and relaxed, lacking the usual anger that seemed to surround Raphael like a cloud half the time.

"Hey" Donatello called out softly, not wanting to surprise Raphael. He watched as Raphael brought his head down, twisting his upper body so he was partially facing him. A warm expression in his eyes as a half smile curved his lips.

"Hey" he replied turning back round so he was facing the city again.

"It's a nice night" Donatello commented, walking across the rooftop so he stood next to his brother. "The moon looks…" he stopped and shrugged his shoulder unable to come up with a word that would describe it well enough. Raphael glanced at him and nodded.

"I know" he remarked, his eyes fixed on the moon. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Raphael spoke, fixing an intent look on Donatello. "What exactly brings you up here Donnie?" he questioned, a suspicious tone to his voice.

"I was looking for you, I need your help on something" he stated. Raphael looked interested despite himself.

"What do you need help on?" he asked.

"I'm upgrading the battle shell and I just wanted your opinion on something, it's nothing greatly important." Donatello replied with a shrug, his eye scanning the horizon thoughtfully.

"Why ask me?" Raphael queried, crossing his arm across his belly as he waited for an answer.

"Because I'm hoping you'll help me build it, you're good when it comes to that sort of thing and I think it will be too time consuming for me to do alone with everything else I have to do." Raphael stared at him for a moment before he nodded a pleased expression crossing fleetingly past his face.

"Do you want to go now?" he asked. Donatello opened his mouth to answer before he closed it again, his gaze going from Raphael's calm face to the moon; he felt a smile come to his own face

"Later Raph" he said quietly "How about we just stay here for a while and watch the moon?" The smile that came to Raphael's face, warm and genuine told him that he had made the right decision.

"Sounds good to me Don"

**Author Note – **_Just a random piece of brotherly fluff! I hope you like it enough to review! Thanks_


End file.
